


Begin Again (before it all)

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (Someone told me to tag that), Cuteness overload, Fluff, Sister-Sister Relationship, Tiny Superfriends, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: How the Superfriends came to be.orKara is worried about making friends for some reason, even though she's a literal ray of sunshine. Alex gives her advice and she's very good at following it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm sorry this took a little longer than planned. Things aren't the best right now.
> 
> Anyway, this was a prompt from @swanqueenfic13. I'm sorry, I didn't stick to it 100%, but I hope you enjoy it regardless!
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara wakes her up at five thirty.

Not intentionally, in her defence, but she’s restless. She keeps turning around, then she’s facing Alex, then she’s not. She fidgets with the blankets, with the sheets, with her own hair, with Alex’s shirt.

Alex successfully ignores it for ten minutes before she can’t anymore.

“Kara,” she whispers softly.

The little girl stiffens immediately and takes a second to reply.

“Yeah?” Her voice is small and Alex can tell she feels bad about waking her up.

“You’re not going to fall asleep again, are you?”

“…No. ‘m too excited ‘bout school!”

Kara squirms again in excitement, and Alex sighs, though there’s a huge smile on her face. Because see, today isn’t just any day. It’s Kara’s first day of kindergarten.

Luckily Alex’s semester wouldn’t be starting for another two weeks, so she’s still home to support Kara in this big step. Her little sister had crawled into her bed the night before, scared about not making friends and not being smart enough for school and a bunch of other things five-year-olds worry about, and Alex had spent an hour reassuring her before she finally fell asleep. Alex smiles at the memory. As if Kara _literal ray of sunshine_ Danvers was going to have _any_ trouble making friends.

“Okay, kiddo, let’s get you dressed then.”

“Yay! I wanna wear my unicorn shirt!”

“Of course you do. But first, the kitchen. I need coffee.”

“Can _I_ have coffee?”

Alex looks down at the blonde ball of energy bouncing along beside her down the stairs. In her professional (she’s finished a year of pre-med, she’s kinda a professional, right? Well, okay, no, but she’s definitely a professional big sister by now, at least) opinion, adding caffeine to the mix is a _really bad idea._

“…No.”

***

Kara decides on her unicorn shirt, a pair of denim shorts, and her pink sneakers and asks Alex to braid her hair. They’re on the couch, cross-legged, the little girl sitting in front of Alex, her back straight so Alex has room to work, when Kara asks a question.

“Alex?”

“Yeah, sweetie?”

“What if I don’t make friends?”

Alex keeps calmly brushing Kara’s hair, and separates it into sections before answering.

“You will, Kara. Remember what we talked about last night? About how to make friends?”

“Yeah!” Kara gives a nod before realising she should be sitting still and stiffening again. “You said to smile at the other kids, and be friendly, and not tease. But I never tease anyway, it’s _mean_ , Alex.”

“I know you don’t tease, Kara, but some other kids might. And what do we do then?”

“Stand up for each other and ask nicely for them to stop.”

“Good. And if they don’t listen?”

“Call a teacher.”

“That’s right! See, you’re ready for this, Kar, you’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

Alex ties off the first braid (Kara had insisted on two) and turns her sister around to face her.

“I’m sure, Kara. Just remember to smile, okay?”

“Smile.”

Alex nods, smiling at the little girl, and urges her to turn back around so she can finish the other braid.

“Just smile.”

***

_Just smile._

Kara Danvers is a good kid. She listens to her parents, she eats her vegetables (even though broccoli is _gross_ ), she throws her dirty laundry in the hamper. And she listens to her sister – not because she _has_ to, but because she knows Alex is _super_ smart. Alex is probably the smartest person alive, so if Alex says she needs to smile and be friendly, that’s what she’s going to do, because she _really_ wants to make friends.

So after saying goodbye to her parents, hugging Alex tightly, and placing her blue backpack in her cubby – she can already read her name herself, Alex taught her, and the teacher is impressed – she goes to find her seat. Their teacher told them to sit down and get to know their classmates for a few minutes. She’s the first to sit at her table, and she takes a deep breath.

A dark-skinned boy in a Superman shirt is the next one to arrive at the table, and Kara smiles at him when he sits down. Just like Alex said to.

“Hi, I’m Kara,” she says, sticking out her hand for him to shake, because Alex said to be polite and introduce herself if she wants to make friends. He gives her a shy smile back before taking her hand.

“I’m Jimmy.”

“D’you like Superman, Jimmy?” she asks, pointing at his shirt. He looks down, and when he looks back up, there’s a huge grin on his face, which Kara can’t help but return.

“Yeah! He’s my favourite superhero, did you know he has freeze-breath? Not a lotta people know that. Who’s your favourite superhero?”

Before Kara can answer, another girl sits down at their table. “Are we talking about superheroes? I _love_ superheroes! Hi, I’m Lucy,” she says, smiling first at Kara and then at Jimmy, who introduce themselves again.

“Kara, you were saying?”

“Oh yeah!” Kara says excitedly. “I _love_ Spiderman. He can hang upside down from the roof! Isn’t that cool?”

“It is!” Lucy says, excitedly joining the conversation. “But d’you know who _my_ favourite is?”

“Who?” Jimmy asks, and Kara nods along after him.

“Wonderwoman! ‘Cause she shows that girls can be superheroes too!”

Kara gasps. “A _girl_ superhero?! Tell me all about her!”

Lucy lights up even more at the question, and starts explaining.

“Well, my sister Lois told me all about Wonderwoman. She’s part of a whole _group_ of really strong ladies, and she’s the daughter of their queen, and…”

Somewhere during Lucy’s rambles, with Jimmy cutting in every now and then to ask questions, and Lucy eagerly answering them, Kara sends a silent thank you to Alex.

Because maybe making friends won’t be that hard if she follows her sister’s advice.

***

She meets Winn during drawing time.

She takes a little too long to get her crayons from her backpack, and there isn’t a space left at Jimmy and Lucy’s table when she’s ready to start. She pouts for about half a second before deciding that she can just make some more friends at another table, and finds an empty seat next to a small, brown-haired boy. He’s already drawing earnestly, but looks up when Kara sits down next to him.

“Hi, I’m Kara,” she says, smiling at him.

“I-I’m W-Winn,” she stutters out, and Kara smiles bigger. He seems a little shy, but he has kind eyes, and Kara finds herself wanting to befriend him.

“What’re you drawing?” she asks, looking down at the paper in front of him, which seems to be a very complicated drawing.

“It’s an aeroplane!”

“Really? That’s so cool! I’ve never drawn a plane before! Do you think you could teach me?”

The boy grins. “Of course! It’s really easy, I promise. Just don’t start with the wings, I’ve made _that_ mistake before…”

As he rambles on, Kara listening intently, she can’t help but smile at how excited he’s getting. Well, seems it wasn’t that hard to get him to come out of his shell. When they’re both comfortably drawing again, Kara actually managing to make her drawing look at least a _little_ bit like a plane, Kara starts talking to Winn again.

“So, did you make any other friends yet?”

He answers without looking up.

“I sat next to a girl named Lena this morning, but she was really quiet. She can read already, though, can you believe that? I mean, I can read my name, but she can like _read._ ”

“Wow,” Kara says. “She must be really smart, then.”

“Yeah, I guess so. I couldn’t really get her to talk to me though, but she seems nice enough.”

Winn shrugs and goes back to his drawing. Kara follows suit, glad that she had nice kids at her table earlier who she could talk to.

***

When it’s time for their morning snack, Kara sits with Jimmy and Lucy again.

“Hey, Kara?” Jimmy asks.

“Yeah?”

“I saw you talking to Winn earlier. How did you get him to talk to you so much? I tried, but he was very shy.”

Kara grins, and turns around to wave Winn over to their little group. When he smiles and starts walking over from his cubby, she turns back to Jimmy.

“Just ask him about aero- aer- planes. Planes or space ships. That’ll get him talking.”

Jimmy does just that, and as they eat their snacks and talk, Kara can’t help but smile at her group of new friends. She can’t wait to get home and tell Alex all about her new friends. Her sister is going to be so proud of her for making friends so easily!

***

The four of them are playing on the jungle gym during recess when Winn tugs on Kara’s shirt. The two of them are at the top of the slide, and Jimmy and Lucy are waiting at the bottom.

“Hey Kara, look, that’s Lena I was talking to this morning.”

He points, and Kara follows his finger to see a small, dark-haired girl. A very tall boy is standing over her, and something about it makes Kara’s stomach twist. As she watches, the boy starts talking loudly, not quite yelling, and Lena curls further into herself. Right there, Kara makes a decision as Alex’s advice runs through her mind.

Teasing is _mean._

They should be friendly to each other.

She’s supposed to stand up for other kids.

And girls can be superheroes, too.

So she goes down the slide and makes her way over to Lena and the tall boy.

“Hey! Teasing is _mean._ Please stop teasing Lena.”

She stands as tall as she can, and even though that makes her almost a head taller than the small dark-haired girl, the boy is still bigger than her. She’s not backing down, though.

“What? But she’s so small, and did you see how she’s dressed? I _want_ to tease her.”

The boy has a mean sneer in his face, and it makes Kara’s stomach do that twisty thing again. She goes to stand between the boy and Lena, shielding the other girl from him. She puts her hands on her hips like she’s seen Alex do.

“If you don’t stop, I’m going to call the teacher.”

“What, are you a little _tattle tale_?”

He’s stepping closer, trying to scare her, but Kara knows she’s right, and she feels like she _has_ to protect Lena, because she obviously can’t protect herself. And that’s what superheroes do, right? They protect people who can’t protect themselves. And girls can be superheroes too.

“You’re being _mean,_ and I _will_ call the teacher. I don’t care if that makes me a tattle tale.”

He must decide they’re not worth it, because he just huffs and turns around to walk away. When she’s sure he’s not coming back, she turns around to face the girl behind her. Lena looks up at her and Kara is startled for a second by how _green_ her eyes are. She smiles at the shorter girl.

“Are you okay, Lena?”

Lena gives a small nod, dusting off her skirt. Kara looks at the girl’s outfit, confused as to why the bully would want to tease her about it. Lena’s wearing a black skirt, and a white collared shirt with buttons, and polished leather shoes. Her hair’s in a single braid down her back. Sure, the outfit’s a little formal for kindergarten, Kara guesses, but that isn’t any reason to tease her. Teasing is _always_ mean.

“Do you want to come play with us over at the jungle gym? Winn says he talked to you earlier today?”

Lena nods again, shyly, still not talking, and Kara grins. They start walking towards the jungle gym.

“Can I take your hand, Lena? My sister says to always ask before you touch someone.”

Lena nods again, and after Kara takes her hand, she talks for the first time.

“Wh-What’s your name?”

Kara startles. Oh, gosh, did she forget to introduce herself? She does that sometimes when she gets excited.

“Kara! My name is Kara. Sorry, I forget to introduce myself sometimes.”

“Kara,” Lena says, smiling at the taller girl. She looks like she’s about to say something else, but the teacher calls them inside for nap time, and she doesn’t get the chance.

***

Lena is surprised when Kara places her mat right beside Lena’s for nap time.

“You don’t mind, do you?” the blonde girl asks, and Lena can’t do anything but nod. With Kara comes Winn, the boy Lena had tried to talk to this morning, but was too shy to really be successful, and another boy and girl. Kara lies down on her mat and turns to face Lena.

“So, is it true you can read already?”

Lena feels herself blush, but she nods. “Yes, Mother had me tutored.”

Kara grins at her. “Hey, you talk! That’s great, I was wondering how I was going to make friends with you if you don’t talk.”

“F-Friends?” Lena stutters. She didn’t think she would be _able_ to make friends, and definitely not on the first day. Kara blushes and starts fidgeting with her hands.

“I mean, if- if you want. I just thought it would be nice, you seem really cool, and nice, and stuff. Only if you want to be friends, though.”

“Even though I dress funny?”

“What do you mean?”

“Mother dresses me every morning, and I can’t really play in the clothes she picks, so I don’t know why you would want to be friends with someone who can’t play properly.”

“H-How about I bring you some playing clothes tomorrow? That way we can play. And really, Lena, I want to be friends. Even- maybe even- d’you think we could be _best_ friends?”

Lena places a hand on Kara’s to stop the other girl’s fidgeting. Her heart is pounding. How did she go from being bullied to having this girl made of sunshine ask to be her best friend?

“I’d love to be best friends, Kara.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Kara grins and Lena feels a pleasant warmth spread through her body. _Best friend._

“Yay! So, I’ll bring some extra clothes for you tomorrow, that way we can play, maybe even build a castle in the sand pit?”

Lena’s about to reply when the teacher admonishes them for whispering during nap time, and tells them to close their eyes. Both girls giggle softly before obeying.

They fall asleep still holding hands.

***

“Kara?”

They’re waiting for their parents to come pick them up, their backpacks on their shoulders, when Lena speaks again. Even though she’d told Kara she wants to be best friends, Kara had struggled to get her to say more than a few words at a time all day. She didn’t give up though, and included her new friend in all their activities. She guesses Lena is still a little shy, and she gets that. And maybe Lena is one of those people that takes a while to warm up to new people, like Alex told her about. Gosh, she can’t wait to tell Alex all about Lena. And Jimmy and Lucy and Winn, of course. But mostly Lena. Because Lena is smart, like Alex, and Alex will like her.

Kara hopes Alex likes Lena.

Because _she_ likes Lena, and sisters are supposed to like their sister’s best friends.

“Yeah, Lena?”

“I’ve been trying to figure it out all day… what _is_ that on your shirt? It’s like a horse, but with a horn? I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Kara giggles. “It’s a unicorn, Lena. Haven’t you ever heard of them?”

Lena shrinks into herself again, and Kara immediately feels bad for laughing. She takes Lena’s hand from where the other girl is cradling it to her own chest.

“Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh at you. Do you really not know what a unicorn is?”

Lena shakes her head, unshed tears in her eyes, and Kara’s stomach does that unpleasant twisty thing again.

“Well, I’ll teach you all about them. And fairies, and dwarfs, and all that stuff. We have books about them at home. I’ll bring them tomorrow and you can read them to me, how does that sound?”

Lena smiles at that, and Kara relaxes.

“Great. You and me are gonna have a whole lotta fun together, Lena Luthor.”

***

“Kara!” Alex yells from downstairs the next morning. She’d been going through her little sister’s backpack to make sure she has everything she needs, and had been very surprised to find a full change of clothes, including shoes, and five fairytale books in there.

“Yeah?” Kara says, coming down the stairs.

“Why do you have all this extra stuff in your backpack?”

“Oh, the clothes are for Lena, remember Lena, my new best friend? Her clothes aren’t good for playing so I said I’d bring some of mine. And the books are for her, too. She’s never heard about unicorns and fairies, and stuff, Alex, and you know how I told you she can read? So I wanted to bring her those books so we could read them together and she could learn.”

Alex grins at the little girl in front of her. Kara Danvers is literally the purest being on this planet, probably the whole universe.

“Okay, sweetie, that makes sense. How about we only take two books today, huh? You won’t finish all of them in one day, and there’s no space for your lunch in here right now.”

Kara huffs, but nods at her sister.

“I _guess._ You don’t know how smart Lena is, maybe she reads really fast, though.”

Alex pulls her sister into her side for a tight hug.

“Then you’ll know to take more tomorrow.”

She drops a kiss on Kara’s head, and the little girl hugs her tighter.

Alex can’t help but think that this Lena is a very lucky kid, to have Kara Danvers decide to be her best friend. Very lucky, indeed.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> As always, let me know what you thought and what you want to see next in the comments, and send me prompts on Tumblr. @bi-genius


End file.
